Fastening devices are known and are used, e.g., for fastening components of models, in particular wind tunnel models of aircraft, to each other. Here a first component may be, for example, a model of a high lift body such as a leading edge flap or a slat, or a trailing edge flap, a so-called flap. Such a first component is fastened to a second component, for instance the model of a main wing of a model aircraft. In order to be able to simulate different flight situations in a wind tunnel, it is necessary to model the configuration of the high lift body with regard to individual flight situations. For an adjustment of the single components of such model aircraft relative to each other, for example in order to take the high lift body to a retracted or a extended position for a simulation of takeoff or cruising flight, these components are adapted to be adjusted relative to each other manually in known model aircraft.
As regards the adjustment of a first component such as, e.g., a leading edge flap or a trailing edge flap on a model aircraft, two geometrically relevant parameters should be influenced in particular. On the one hand it is necessary to adjust the distance between the first component and the second component, i.e., the so-called gap. On the other hand, a first and a second component such as a high lift body and a main wing of a model aircraft are usually overlapped, so that this consecutive arrangement of the individual components in the vertical direction, the so-called overlap, should also be adjustable. In known model aircraft the combination of oblong holes and washers allows to adjust the positions of the single components relative to each other in terms of their positions.
It is a drawback in the known model aircraft that the single components may be adjusted relative to each other only with great complexity. Thus it is necessary to partly loosen the individual fastening devices for fastening the first component to the second component, or to remove them completely. Following the complete removal, the components are oriented relative to each other with regard to the desired new configuration, i.e., the new relative position. This is followed by renewed fastening of the first component to the second component by means of the fastening devices. In addition to the high complexity of such a manner of proceeding, it is a drawback that an inadvertent alteration of the previously adjusted relative position of first component and second component may occur during the subsequent fastening operation. Particularly when it is necessary to firmly tighten screw connections for the respective fastening device, such tightening by means of torque wrenches or ratchet spanners may result in the first component being displaced as a result of fastening by means of the fastening devices, so that the desired configuration can at least partially not be maintained accurately. Accordingly an increased level of attention is necessary for adjusting the desired configuration, or in turn a certain error tolerance with regard to the adjusted configuration has to be accepted. As such models customarily are miniaturizations, in the case of model aircraft for instance at a scale of 1:21, the acceptance of a error tolerance nevertheless amounts to an error that is equally proportional at a ratio of 1:21 between the original to be studied and the model, and thus true to scale. At a scale of 1:21 this means that a deviation of the configuration at the modeling scale represents an error tolerance of the original part to be studied that is increased 21-fold. Accordingly such error tolerances should be kept particularly low or eliminated entirely in models for the construction of airplanes, for otherwise the measured results are not suited for making adequate statements concerning the original part.